Danaya (2016)
}} Hara Danaya is a fictional character from the Filipino fantasy television series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. Danaya is the one of the four elemental Sang'gres, ''keeper of the Brilyante ng Lupa and is the successor of her sister Amihan as Queen of ''Lireo, the kingdom of the Diwata. She is portrayed by Sanya Lopez. Profile Danaya is the youngest of the four daughters of Mine-a. She and Alena are born to Mine-a not out of love but out of obedience to what is destined. Having the same father makes Alena her full blooded sister while Pirena and Amihan are her half sisters. She relies more on her Brilyante's powers. She often uses its healing powers and the power to use flora and fauna against her enemies. Personality Danaya is a strong willed Sang'gre believing she is capable of being Mine-a's heir. She believes age isn't a hindrance in handling the kingdom. Her strong and feisty personality that often gets her into trouble and arguments with her sisters, especially the eldest, Pirena. Despite her playful character, her loyalty to the throne and the laws of Lireo is absolute.A very beautiful, fierce woman. Story When Danaya was still a baby, Enuo left a lamp for her as a parting gift. When she was a child, she and Alena kept asking Ades about their father. She tells them his name is Enuo, and after he gave them their parting gifts, he mysteriously disappeared. Queen candidacy Arc Debut Appearance Danaya first made her appearance when they were interrupted during their study session. When Muros told them that their sister Amihan has returned to Lireo, Danaya expressed her happiness in meeting their her older sister. She trained along with her sisters under Aquil but often shows signs of stubbornness, which annoyed Aquil. Queen candidacy Despite being the youngest, Danaya expressed interest in being the successor of Mine-a, not for the title but out of the willingness to serve her kingdom. Even talking back against Pirena when she told everyone that she is the rightful heir of the throne, saying that age isn't a hindrance in becoming the rightful heir. Ironically, is spite of being the only one of the four sisters who wasn't the first-born to the respective father who sired them through their mother, Danaya acted more like the "big sister"-type to Alena, Mine-a's third daughter and Danaya's older full sister. During the test to determine the next Queen of Lireo, Danaya is the second to take the test but easily loses the match. Danaya happily accepted Amihan's win and is angry with Pirena's complaining. Danaya along with Alena and Amihan protected Mine-a when Pirena was about to attack her. When the gem of fire was stolen by Pirena, Mine-a decided to entrust the remaining gems to each of her daughters. Danaya being entrusted with the Brilyante ng Lupa. War of Lireo and Hathoria Despite only becoming the keeper of the Brilyante ng Lupa recently, Danaya proved to be skilled in using the gem's powers well. She was able to kill a lot of Hathors during the war through combat and by using the abilities granted by the gem. After the war Danaya nursed Amihan back to full health using the gem. Mine-a then sent Danaya accompanied by Muros to go to Hathoria to bargain with Hagorn and Pirena, asking them to return the light and warmth throughout Encantadia. When they refused, Danaya gave them choices on how their deaths will be, let the Brilyante ng Hangin take away the air within their bodies, get drowned by the Brilyante ng Tubig or get devoured by the Brilyante ng Lupa. She then summoned the gem and made the grounds of Hathoria quake. With that they were able to make Hagorn and Pirena give in to their demand. Birth of Lira and death of Mine-a Danaya was overjoyed when Mine-a tells them Amihan will bear a child. Later that night, Danaya asks Mine-a how Amihan and the father of her child will meet. Mine-a tells her that in a dream she will encounter him like what happened with her and their father. Danaya showed admirable strength on the days that have followed, when she heard the news that Mine-a died Danaya did not even shed a single tear. Pirena's revenge Arc Repentance of Pirena Pirena returned to Lireo to repent for her betrayal. Danaya believes Pirena is lying and has hidden intentions. She encourages Amihan to bestow the punishment for traitors like her. Since she is the only one who objects to accept Pirena, Amihan asks Danaya to be the one to confer death to their sister. Danaya was about to use the sword to kill Pirena but Alena stops her by rushing towards Pirena's side. ]]Danaya left the throne room and went to the room of Lira. Alena soon joins her in the room. Danaya feels unsettled of Pirena's presence that's why using the Brilyante ng Lupa she blesses Lira with protection from Pirena and all the possible weapons she can use to kill Lira. Danaya travels to Hathoria to confront Hagorn. On her way there, she encountered Adhara though not visible, she demands her to appear but the voice suddenly stopped talking so Danaya thought it was just a foolish act. Danaya causes chaos in the entrance of Hathoria demanding an explaination for the act of assassination. Upon learning from Agane that the Hathors are not the only ones who are their enemies in Encantadia, Danaya started a quest to find out those other enemies they have. Upon the return of Alena she lost her self esteem for having lost Ybarro and thinking she hasn't been a good Sang'gre. "Death" of Alena *Source:Pagsugod Alena was nowhere to be seen at the palace so she and Amihan started looking for her only to find a wounded Pirena who lost her consciousness. Danaya asks the gem of earth to heal Pirena and upon regaining her consciousness they interrogate Pirena of what has happened. Pirena would tell them that there is an unknown etnity who attacked them. Still unconvinced, Amihan and Danaya went to Cassiopeia to confirm what Pirena said. When Cassiopeia confirmed it, Danaya stopped being suspicious of Pirena but still doesn't believe Alena is dead. Danaya asks for the gem's help in locating Alena's remains however, the gem failed to locate its whereabouts. Danaya would later bear a deep-setted grudge against Ybarro for breaking her sister's heart. She expressed cold relief upon hearing confirmation of the supposed mandirigma's confirmed demise from Alena, insisting that Lireo's laws are strong and true. False accusations Pirena saw Danaya as a hindrance to becoming the Queen of Lireo so Pirena planned to get rid of Danaya by portraying as her and doing acts that violate the law making everyone lose trust in her until no one would side with her when in trial. First Pirena suddenly attacked the unit of Muros who were training and second while she and Aquil were away, Pirena attacked a tribe of Diwatas and burned all their harvests and because it was Danaya's appearance whom they saw, the blame was all poured unto her and because someone knocked Aquil out of consciousness on the second incident, he could not testify for Danaya. Danaya insists that she did not committed the act and that someone else might have imitated her appearance but lack proof. Without anyone by her side to defend her, Danaya is sentenced to be thrown into the world of mortals. Angered by Amihan's unjust decision, Danaya transforms into her warrior form and attacks the soldiers who tried to arrest her. Pirena was going to use her powers to stop her but Amihan used hers first. Danaya fell down the floor, surpressed by Amihan's powers. Amihan hugs Danaya while she kept on saying she didn't do anything. .]] Brought to the Mundo ng mga Mortal Danaya was robbed off clothes befitting a Sang'gre. Pirena volunteered to escort her hiding her true motive of killing her and taking away the Brilyante ng Lupa. She was taken to the World of Mortals through the Asnamon Portal. When they arrived there, Danaya told Pirena her parting words and wishes for those who are dear to her to Pirena. However, Pirena revealed her true colors and revealed her true intentions. She asked Danaya to surrender the gem so that she will not hurt her but Danaya refused. Pirena was left with no choice, she summoned the Brilyante ng Lupa and attacked Danaya. Danaya summoned the Brilyante ng Lupa to counter Pirena's attack but Pirena summoned the Brilyante ng Tubig and managed to wound her. Seeing the gem in Pirena's possession, Danaya found out Pirena had something to do with Alena's dissapearance. Danaya hid behind a tree as Pirena chased her intending to finish her once and for all and take the gem from her. Danaya transformed into a dog to escape from Pirena. It was too late for Pirena to realize that the dog who passed by her was Danaya. Temporary parting with the Brilyante ng Lupa Meeting Enuo Encountering Muyak Meeting Lira Asking help from a Mulawin Return to Encantadia through the sky portal Embarking a journey to Askano and Devas Days in Askano Death of Lira Obtaining the Gintong Binhi Powers and Abilities * 'Ivictus: '''An innate ability unique to the royal family of the kingdom of Lireo, Danaya has the ability to move from one place to another without occupying the space in between. However, Danaya can't use this ability when held captive. * '''Theriantrophy: a'bility of human beings to metamorphose into other animals by means of shapeshifting. Danaya transforms into a wolf to escape from Pirena. It is revealed that this ability became Danaya's permanent ability when she transformed into an owl (without having the possession of Brilyante ng Lupa) ''during her attempts to revive Lira by going to the Labyrinth of the Balbal. * '''Earth and Animal Control: w'ith the power of the Brilyante ng Lupa, Danaya has the ability to manipulate the element of earth and the animal forms in Encantadia. Danaya can launch energy bolts compressed in soil-like materials. Danaya can create earthquakes and manipulate earth-based materials like rocks and soil. She can also rearrange the rocks in the Lireo and performed it once to get Hagorn lost in his way to Sapiro. She can also communicate to animals and use them in a telepathy to forecast upcoming danger. * '''Zoolingualism: '''is the power to talk to animal life forms and understand their reactions. It is revealed by Mira that having a Sapiryan blood will enable someone to talk to animal forms in Encantadia. Trivia *Direk Mark wanted to get someone fresh so that she will not be compared to Diana Zubiri and with Sanya Lopez, it was exactly that. And Sanya is good in using arnis which is Danaya's weapon. *In Kaanib, Muyak said that Danaya is 30 years old in human years. Gallery 20150908_163624-1.jpg|1st Official Portrait. 20150908_163538.jpg|2nd Official Portrait. EncaBirthdayGreetingsDanaya.jpg|Birthday Greeting for Sanya Lopez. DanayaHeader.jpg DanquilThenAndNow1.png|DanQuil 2005 and DanQuil 2016 in one picture. Archive of Infobox Portraits *Photos formerly used as Danaya's infobox portrait. DanayaSapiro.png DanayaNew.png Danaya2ndSapiro.png QueenDanaya.png SanggreDanaya2016.png Outfits *In her palace attire she wears a v-neck dark oak colored gown. The upper part of the gown is covered with beige fibers in circular shape leaving only a small portion of the upper right side uncovered. A fiber cape is attached at the back part. Danaya also wears a tiara with a half circle shaped base decorated with dragonfly shaped crystals and hanging gold leaves in different sizes. *In her nightgown, Danaya wears a 1-shoulder dark beech colored dress with a black belt tied on her waist. *In her warrior form, Danaya wears a right and a matching long round armband on her left, different shades of warrior skirt with a brown belt with golden brown outlines with a green buckle and brown furred boots. She also wears brown furred gauntlets and her hair remains loose with a single two low braids in each sides. *Danaya's teleportation effect is similar to most Diwatas with royal blood—she disappears in a flurry of white light. However, upon acquiring the Earth gem, her teleportation effect has changed. Instead of white light, she now disappears in a swirl of dust and pebbles, indicative of her element. Outfits Gallery danayasanggre.png|Danaya's palace outfit (formal close up). Danayatraining2.jpg|Training Outfit Danayatraining.jpg|Training Outfit (close up) Danaya Palace Clothes.jpg|Danaya's palace clothes. Danaya Warrior Clothes.jpg|Danaya's basic armor. Danayatravel1.jpg|Travelling Attire, close up Danayatravel2.jpg|Travelling Attire, side view Danayaresistance.jpg|Resistance Outfit (close up) Danayaresistance2.jpg|Resistance Outfit (2nd close up) Plaindanaya.jpg|Casual Danayanew.jpg|Danaya's new outfit clothing after moving in the Palace of Sapiro with the resistance. Danayanew2.jpg|Danaya's new casual clothing (close up)after moving in the Palace of Sapiro with the resistance. Danaya2017.jpg|Danaya after extinguishing the Hathors QueenDanaya.png|Danaya's Hara outfit Category:Sang'gres Category:Encantadia Characters Category:2016 series characters Category:Diwata Category:Sapiryan Category:Lireo Category:Hara Category:Encantadia 2016 Chapter 2 Characters